


The Sky Falls and the Wind Cries

by PalestAzure



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: Zyra is attacked at work, and she is struggling with how to deal with the aftermath. Because of the growing distance between her and Ethan since Miami, confiding in him doesn’t feel like an option.
Relationships: Dr. Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 32





	The Sky Falls and the Wind Cries

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after chapter 11. The title is inspired by the lyric "The sky could fall down, the wind could cry now" from Kendrick Lamar's "i".

It was late into the morning. Everyone was well into their morning rounds. Elijah was at the nurses station going over one of his cases with Ethan, who was nodding during Elijah’s explanations. Elijah began to realize that he was saying all the right things to his attending. 

“Excellent work, Dr. Greene. Keep me updated on your treatment plan.”

As they were finishing their conversation, a curdling scream came from a patient’s room down the hall. ”Stop!”

Recognizing the voice, Ethan’s heart suddenly beat irregularly in response, the beats causing a sudden painful pounding within his chest. He immediately raced down the hallway, weaving through nurses, doctors, staff, and patients who had stopped in their tracks to the atypical hospital sound.

Upon entry to the room, he saw the source of the screaming. Zyra was being held by a male patient. He was sitting upright, but almost as if he were leaning far off the edge of the bed. He had a firm grip on Zyra’s right arm, having her pulled close to him, too close. His voice was harsh and menacing. His nostrils flaring. 

“Do your fuckin’ job, n——-!” The poison of that word sprayed from his open mouth as easily as water running from a facet. However, in this instance, the water was boiling hot and deeply scorching.

With one quick stride, Ethan grabbed the man’s wrist in one hand and punched his face with the other, breaking his nose. The man fell backwards into the bed. His head landed against the bed’s headboard with a loud thud. Zyra immediately broke free from the man’s grasp and fell to the floor. There were some people crowding near the door. Ethan held the man down on the bed as two other male doctors hurriedly approached to assist in restraining the patient, who was struggling to break free. He was flailing his arms and legs, yelling, and trying to bite and scratch at whomever he could. 

“Don’t just stand there! Get Lewis out of here and call security!” Ethan shouted to those lurking at the door. 

Danny, one of the nurses, raced to Zyra’s side, helping her to quickly get up. Zyra–already in shock–looked back at Ethan, concern washing over her face. 

* * *

Zyra was sitting in Dr. Emery’s office. She held onto her arm while answering the chief’s questions. Her questions were straight and to the point. Dr. Emery didn’t beat around the bush, for she was a direct woman who needed fast answers.

“What happened after you informed him about waiting for the test results?”

Zyra closed her eyes trying to recall the events. Unfortunately, they easily returned to her. When she opened her eyes, she dropped her head with a pained stare towards the floor. “His tone then changed. It became aggressive.” Zyra paused.

“It’s okay, Dr. Lewis. Tell me what you remember.”

“He began getting angry because he wanted the results right away. I tried to explain to him that he had just finished his last test and that we would have to wait, but…” Zyra flinched as she recalled what happened next. “He grabbed me and pulled me towards him. I stumbled a bit and almost fell onto him. Then he started becoming hysterical, yelling at me that he needed the results now. That he was tired of the chronic pain and that I wasn’t doing my job. His grip was so tight that it felt like he was going to snap my arm in two.” 

She pressed her trembling lips together. 

Dr. Emery glanced down at Zyra holding onto her arm. “Is your arm in pain?”

Zyra only nodded.

“Then what happened?”

“He resorted to some racial epithets.”

Dr. Emery’s serious demeanor changed. She put her hand on Zyra’s shoulder. It was a gesture that Zyra never would have expected from the chief. Dr. Emery’s eyes were filled with a deep connection that immediately registered with Zyra. 

“I’m sure that hasn’t been the first time.”

“Of course not. I’ve learned to respond to being called that, but when it’s combined with aggressive behavior, well, that’s not something I have yet to learn how to deal with.”

Dr. Emery took a deep breath and sighed. “Unfortunately, we have to navigate through a lot as doctors because we’re black and women. I wish I could say that would be the last time, but that wouldn’t be realistic advice.”

“I know.” 

“It can be tiring always having our defenses up. We always have to be cautious about how we act, what we say, how we dress. We can never predict how a patient could respond negatively just by something we say, or even just by existing in the same room as them.” 

Zyra contemplated what to say next. “Has something like this ever happened to you?”

Dr. Emery frowned, apparently recalling a painful memory. “Yes. Something similar.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s all right. It’s helpful to be able to talk about this with someone who understands. I’m here if you ever need to talk.” 

“Thank you. I appreciate that.”

There was a sincerity in her voice that made Zyra feel at ease and almost safe. This was a side of Dr. Emery that she had never witnessed before. Perhaps she had misjudged her, and she was not someone who was trying to sabotage the competition for her niece. She was honest, sincere, and kind. She had a hard exterior most likely because of the many situations she had experienced as a black woman, not only as a doctor, but in her life. Zyra began to wonder how her own experiences would shape her once she reached the chief’s age. 

Dr. Emery moved the conversation along. “Can you explain what happened next?” Zyra now saw the image of Ethan in her mind. 

“Dr. Ramsey…”

“Go on.”

“He was the first to come and he…” Zyra bit her lip. “He stopped him.”

“What did he do?”

“Punched him.” 

Dr. Emery grimaced and shook her head. Zyra suspected that the chief wasn’t too thrilled about Ethan’s behavior. Since they had been in an established relationship at one point, she obviously was quite aware of his temper. And now as their boss, that type of behavior probably wasn’t something she would allow in her hospital, but considering the circumstances, Zyra thought perhaps Dr. Emery also thought differently like her–that it was justified. 

“After he punched the patient?”

“Then Danny got me out of there. I don’t know what happened after that.”

“I see.” She glanced back down at Zyra’s arm. 

“May I take a look at it?”

Zyra rolled up the sleeve of her lab coat. Her forearm was heavily bruised. When Dr. Emery took Zyra’s arm into her hands, Zyra slightly winced by the shooting pain from just that slight touch. 

“You should have this x-rayed to ensure there’s no fracture. I’ll have Dr. Delarosa go with you. Wait here. While you are waiting, I want you to think about whether or not you want to press charges.”

* * *

Ethan was standing outside Dr. Emery’s office. He leaned back against the wall with his arms folded. At times he would rub his chin or run his hand through his hair. He needed to know how Zyra was. Finally, Dr. Emery stepped out, surprised to see Ethan. 

“How is she?” 

“You probably want to give her a moment, Ethan.”

“I need to see how my intern is, Harper.” His tone was intense. Harper recognized a combination of fear and desperation in it. 

“You have about 5 minutes.” She began to walk away. “Oh, and Ethan, I want a statement from you when I return.”

Zyra could hear them outside the door. She wanted nothing more than to run to Ethan, have him comfortingly hold her in his arms, and tell her not to worry. But she couldn’t do that. _He_ wouldn’t even consider it. Not after Miami.

She caught her breath as she saw the doorknob turn. He entered, closing the door behind him. He stood near the door only staring at Zyra. Her face showed an unwavering sense of strength, something that he always admired about her. But her eyes hinted at what she really felt underneath: pain. He was conflicted. He wasn’t sure if he should go to her and comfort her or keep his distance. He recalled his conversation about boundaries with her. He should probably follow his own advice. 

She met his gaze, hoping that perhaps he could read her need for him in her eyes. She waited impatiently for him to move toward her because she could recognize the worry in his own eyes. 

“Are you all right?” He didn’t approach her. 

Zyra nodded as she turned her gaze from him, disappointed. 

“Did he hurt you?” He asked while pointing to her arm after noticing how she held it. 

“A bit,” she faintly admitted. 

“That bastard.” His angry tone was a clear characteristic of his temper. She noticed his hands curl into fists. “Let me take a look at it.”

Zyra pulled her arm close to her chest. “It’s okay. I’m going to go get an x-ray soon just to rule out any fractures.”

“I swear if he even left a mark on you, I’ll…”

“I think you already did your part.” 

“Zyra…”

“Look, Dr. Ramsey, thank you for saving me. I’m thankful you were in the right place at the right time. But…” she looked back at him. The way her eyes peered at him changed. It was more in frustration, and Ethan instantly noticed. “You can’t show that you care for me only when it’s convenient for you. You can’t just be here only when things get bad.”

Ethan was shocked. It was if she had punched him instead, and he felt himself become a bit unbalanced. 

Zyra stood up, still clutching her injured arm to her chest. “It might be best if I go wait outside for Dr. Delarosa.” 

She tried walking past him without looking at him directly. She knew that if she did, the strong facade she was forcing would break. 

Ethan didn’t even try to reach out to her as she passed by him because he felt paralyzed by her words. How much he regretted not reaching out to her when he first came in. 

* * *

A few days had passed since the incident, and people were still gossiping about it. 

“God. Could Dr. Ramsey be anymore perfect?” One of the nurses exclaimed.

“Seriously. He’s the whole package: tall, dark, and handsome. Now he’s a knight in shining armor.”

“I wish I was the one he saved instead. I would be thanking him every single day with my mouth, if you know what I mean.” She winked at the other nurses who then started giggling in unison. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Zyra muttered under her breath. 

Zyra was checking a chart as she overheard the nurse’s infatuated discussion about Ethan. She turned her back to them as she rolled her eyes, becoming disgusted by the way they were talking about him. She also wasn’t pleased at how lightly they took the incident, considering she was standing right there.

At that moment, Zyra’s pager went off. It was Ethan. She went off towards the construction zone pretending to not have heard their conversation. 

Zyra met Ethan in Dr. Banerji’s room. He was propped up with a few pillows as he was getting his blood pressure checked by Ethan. 

“There’s my dear. How are you today?”

“I’m good.” Zyra and Dr. Banerji exchanged warm smiles. 

Ethan was focused on charting Dr. Banerji’s blood pressure. He quickly glanced up as she entered, but returned his focus to the chart. 

“We need to do this again, Naveen.”

“Was it too high this time?”  
  


“Yes. 145 over 90. Let’s try a few more readings. Dr. Lewis, can you adjust the blood pressure cuff?”

“Of course, Dr. Ramsey.” Zyra walked over to the other side of the bed. Ethan took a step back as he watched Zyra adjust the cuff. Well, she was trying to. Her right hand was shaking, and he noticed her jaw tighten when she had to hold onto and pull on the device with the same hand. 

Dr. Banerji and Ethan looked at each other for a moment in awareness. 

“Is everything okay, Dr. Lewis?” Ethan asked. 

“Yes.” 

Neither Ethan nor Dr. Banerji believed her. With that, Dr. Banerji pressed down on the cuff to hold it in place. “Here. Now you can wrap it around.”

Zyra gave him a quick look before she dropped her gaze back to the cuff, embarrassed. She pressed the button so that the device could do its work. She then felt her pager go off. 

“I’m sorry. It’s one of my patients.”

“It’s all right, Lewis. Go head.” Ethan permitted. Both men watched as Zyra silently left the room. When she was gone, Dr. Banerji began rubbing his arms. 

“I’m getting a bit cold. How about you?”

Ethan eyed Dr. Banerji, knowing exactly what he was getting at. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Ethan, it’s so obvious she needs you right now.”

Ethan ignored him and wrote down the blood pressure numbers. “130 over 86.”

* * *

Zyra woke up in a cold sweat. She checked her phone. It was only after 11. She changed into a pair of jeans and a hooded sweater. She felt the need to go out for a walk. 

She walked around the block, but found herself going down to the subway and catching a train. She didn’t realize where she was headed until she was standing outside his apartment building staring at his apartment number on the call box. She hesitated to push the button, staring at it for a moment until someone exited through the front door. The door was slowly closing, and without thinking Zyra snuck in before it fully closed and locked her out. 

She was now standing in front of his door. She took a deep breath and knocked twice. She waited before she knocked one more time. She shook her head and began walking away until she heard the door opening and his voice calling out to her. 

“Zyra?”

She turned around to look at him. Ethan was wearing his usual work shirt, but it was fully unbuttoned, a hint of his muscular form exposed to her. His face also looked bewildered at her presence. 

“Is everything okay?”

Her heart raced as she tried to figure out what to say. She didn’t even know why she was there or remembered how she even ended up in front of his door. 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t sure if you were even home.”

“Do you want to come inside?” He took a step toward her. 

“I don’t want to bother you.”

“You obviously came all the way down here for a reason. Please.”

Zyra looked around, unsure of what to do. She felt like a fool showing up there after all of the distance they were keeping with each other. She wondered what he was thinking as he stood there eyeing her. She took a deep breath and slowly approached him, only glancing at him periodically as she entered his apartment. 

“Have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?”

A drink sounded pleasant, but she didn’t want to stay any longer than she had to. She felt anxious being there. Why did she put herself in this position again? She knew what would happen. She would try to open up and he would once again pull away, breaking her heart all over again. 

“No thanks.”

Ethan joined her on the couch. Zyra sat up straight, her body tense. Her hands were resting on her knees as she looked straight ahead. 

“Are you working?” She noticed reference books and charts spread out all over the coffee table.

“Always.” He tried giving her a wide smile, hoping that it might help ease the tension that he felt with her. But she didn’t look at him. Her eyes were only scanning the documents in front of her. “How are you?”

“Fine.” Zyra realized she was being short with him. She noticed his usual frown lines appear across his brow. She started to feel the regret build up inside her. She turned her focus to the door, thinking that she could still escape. They hadn’t done anything. She hadn’t said anything. It would be easy for her to get up and run out, but she knew that’s not what she wanted. She wanted to stay there. With him. Even if he couldn’t be honest about his feelings for her. Even if she wasn’t sure what to say or how to act around him anymore.

“I see. And your arm?”

“Fine, too.”

“Would it be all right if I take a look at it? I saw you struggling today.”

“It’s fine, really. The x-rays showed no signs of any fractures.”

“But you’re still in pain. How are you managing at work?”

Zyra bit her lower lip, her usual habit when she was nervous and uncertain. “I’m managing fine.”

Ethan watched her, deciding it best to wait for her to speak when she was ready. He didn’t want to force her to say anything until she was ready to talk. He could tell she was struggling due to the noticeable frown lines on her forehead. She was in the process of thinking, and he wondered what it could be about. He wondered why she was there. 

“I’m going to get a glass of wine. Are you sure you don’t want one?” Ethan began to stand up.

“Wait. I…” Ethan turned around, looking down at her. She was looking back at him with those same eyes in the hospital on that day–the need in them calling out to him. It was if that intensity in her eyes were pulling him back down towards the couch. This time, he found himself sitting a little more closer to her. 

“I haven’t been able to sleep since it happened.” She finally decided to be open with him. She sent him a long, pained look and then broke eye contact. “I just keep seeing him in my head. Those eyes. Those evil eyes. They were like the devil staring at me.” Her body shivered at the memory. 

Ethan extended his hand and placed it on her upper arm. His touch startled her, and he retracted his hand. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“No. No. It’s fine.” She shyly turned to look back at him. “I was so scared, Ethan. He could have called me all the racial slurs he wanted. My skin is thicker than it looks because my parents prepared me for the reality of this world. B-but the aggression and violence behind it. I just didn’t know what to do. It’s not something I have personally experienced before.” She began to clutch herself, her arms folding against her waist. 

Ethan noticed a trembling in her limbs. Instinctively, he wanted to reach out, but she was showing signs of PTSD–his touch again could trigger the memory of the man grabbing her. He didn’t want to risk it. “I was so scared for you, too. I had thought he had seriously hurt you.”

“If you hadn’t… If you hadn’t come when you did, I don’t know what he would have done.” She took a moment before she continued. “Sometimes I fear I’ll come around a corner in the hospital and he’ll be there.” She dropped her head into her hands. 

“He can’t hurt you. He’s handcuffed to his bed. And security is guarding him. I assigned the case to Mirani. He can handle people like him.”

His words were matter-of-factly but his tone was reassuring. She trusted him. She believed him. 

“I know that I can’t even begin to understand what you’re going through, but have you thought about speaking to a psychiatrist? We have some exceptional ones at Edenbrook. There are even a couple of black female psychiatrists.”

Her eyebrows lifted as that was something she hadn’t even considered. 

“Let me guess, you’ve seen one before.” She gave a slight grin.

There she was. The woman that enjoyed teasing him. “I may have in the past.”

“How far in the past? The recent past?”

“That’s between me and my psychiatrist.” He gave her a cheeky smile. “But seriously, is this something you’d consider?”

“Probably. I appreciate the suggestion.”

“I can give you their contact information if you decide.”

She placed her hand on top of his, feeling the warmth of his skin that she had longed for. “Thank you.” 

They stared into each other’s eyes, rarely blinking. 

“You know, I’ve missed this.”  
  
“Missed what?”

She looked down at her hand still resting on top of his. “Being able to openly talk to you, confide in you. Ever since Miami, our dynamic has changed. I’ve felt that I lost my best friend.” She looked back up at him, meeting his gaze. “You.”

Ethan’s eyes grew wide. He could feel his heart pounding, trying to break through his chest. 

“I miss you. After what happened in Miami, I just feel I can’t talk to you anymore.” Her voice cracked. 

He reached up and caressed her cheek. 

“I apologize. I never wanted to make you feel this way. I’m still here, Zyra. I never left. I’m sorry that I haven’t been there for you in the way that you need. And not just now with what you are going through, but with everything.” 

Zyra felt her eyes swell with tears. She leaned forward into Ethan’s embrace, her head resting against his shoulder. Ethan dropped his head, his lips brushing against her forehead. 

He whispered, “I’ve missed you, too. More than you know. And whatever you need, I’ll be here for you like you have always been there for me.”

And with that, Zyra felt herself do something that she had not been able to do since the incident. She finally let herself cry. Ethan could feel the magnitude of her sobs against his chest. He gently massaged her scalp, feeling her thick, soft roots against his fingertips. He just held her, promising himself that he would never let her go again.

* * *

Zyra had fallen asleep. She was lying on the couch, her knees curled up against her chest. Ethan had propped a pillow under her head and covered her with a blanket before retiring to his room for the night. 

A bit soon after, Zyra woke up again in the same cold sweat. She looked around, feeling a bit disoriented until she remembered where she was. She went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She leaned against the counter, thinking about perhaps going back home. Or…

She washed the glass, dried it, and put it back on the shelf where she found it. She then made her way to Ethan’s bedroom. She slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door, trying not to make a sound. She crept towards Ethan’s bed. He was fast asleep on the far side. She thought how that would make it easier for her. 

She pulled the covers back on the empty side opposite him and crawled underneath. She relaxed her head against the soft pillow and pulled the covers over her. She laid on her left side, facing his direction as she stared at him for a moment, hoping her movements didn’t wake him up. She soon closed her eyes. 

Ethan had sensed her coming into the room and sliding into the bed next to him. He was tempted to say something but decided against it. Instead, he slid over towards her, removing the gap between them. He wrapped his arm under her, and pulled her into him. Her head fit so easily into the crook of his neck. He felt her body relax against his. Her right arm laid across his abdomen. He took a mental note to take a better look at it in the morning. 

“I hope you don’t regret this tomorrow.” Zyra muttered, half asleep. 

“I don’t want to risk losing you. That’s one risk I’m not willing to take.” He laced his fingers with hers as he kissed her forehead. 

At that moment, Zyra felt safe and thankful that she had ended up at his doorstep that night. It was then that she entered her dreams–instead of her nightmares–and would wake up the next morning realizing that she had finally slept through the night. It was the first step towards her recovery.


End file.
